gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Eye
Devil's Eye ''is a Role Playing Game made by In-Verse Productions, it's alternative names are: ''The Warriors who Fight Time ''or ''Phantom's Eye. The game has themes such as friendship, road to the adulthood, the seven deadly sins, etc. The game will have a digital release only In Playstation 4, Nintendo Wii U, Xbox One, Xbox 360 and PS3. Rated T, to be released in December 25, 2014. Gameplay The game plays like your typical Role Playing Game, this time, with a World divided thing like the Mario ''series, has science fiction and fantasy genre, the player or the players enter on houses, hotels, restaurants, or castles, instead of dungeons. The weapons and powers consist on element powers, any cutting weapon, and a few firearms, and also NEO powers that could be the equivalent of the spells and sorcery of the wizards, witches, warlocks, etc. The system also resembles titles such as ''Dragon Quest ''and ''MOTHER/Earthbound ''series. Weapons *Gun *Pistol *Sword *Katana *Longsword *Magic Wand *Brute force *Water Gun *Basketball *Soccer Ball *Football *Poison *Axe *Comet Ball *NEO e-LEMENTAL magic **Water **Earth **Fire **Air/Wind **Thunder **Ice **Dark **Light **Nature/Wood **Metal *Hammer *Arch and bow *Rapier *Beast Summon *Jet lasers. Story Set in a futuristic world, 2650. A boy who did suddenly fell unconscious in the middle of a sidewalk, without memories of his moments prior to his mysterious "visit", as nobody in the city recognizes nor knowing about him, he will recover his old life, without knowing that he's the host of the next warlord of the Neo Race; advanced humans with superior qualities. He names himself: ''Milo, the one who searches for the past in the present to the future... Characters Main Team Milo the Warrior (Real name unknown or unpronounceable) *Nationality: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Physically: 15 to 17 years old. *Birthday: December 17 *Occupation: Prince of the Neo Race (Before his amnesia)/Student (After his amnesia) *Height: 1.65 m *Weight: 55 kg *Blood type: Unknown *Hobby: Any Single-related Sports. *Hates: Forgetting his very own memories. Milo is an amnesiac boy who lacks memories before his "arrival" to the earth, he's the host of the next warlord of the Neo Race, he's violent with many who are trying to harm or attack him, but shows affection when the person isn't violent, a pacifist at heart. (almost all the time.) Death Slayer/Rainer Fritz *Nationality: Unknown/German as Rainer. *Gender: Male *Age: Physically: 16 to 18 years old. *Birthday: January 23 *Occupation: The Prince's Bodyguard (as Death Slayer)/Shoeshiner (as Rainer Fritz) *Height: 1.68 m *Weight: 58 kg *Blood type: Unknown *Hobby: Reading Books. *Hates: Injustice. Rainer is the alter-ego of Death Slayer, a childhood friend and servant of Milo before his sudden fall on the earth. He acts as a brother-like figure to him despite the latter's amnesia, Deathslayer as Rainer works as a local shoeshiner. Elle Chardin *Nationality: French *Gender: Female *Age: 20 years old. *Birthday: April 7 *Occupation: Journalist *Height: 1.63 m *Weight: 50 kg *Blood type: A+ *Hobby: Finding something new. *Hates: Being blamed by the boss. Elle Chardin is a journalist who seeks for information about the unknown and the mysterious things, but since there is a case that is about from the Neo Race that nobody knows, she will approach the circumstances and will befriend Milo for her news department. Leone Bonatti *Nationality: Italian *Gender: Male *Age: 18 years old. *Birthday: August 30 *Occupation: Student and member of the investigation club. *Height: 1.70 m *Weight: 57 kg *Blood type: B *Hobby: Adjusting his glasses and eating a lot. *Hates: Ghost stories. Leone is a military tactician and future friend of Milo and Rainer, he's called the "Glass' man" for the sole reason that he never takes off his glasses, even at sleep. He's a big eater that never gets any fat for some mysterious reason. Thomas Xander Daniels (Called Thomas X. Daniels) *Nationality: American *Gender: Male *Age: 19 years old. *Birthday: October 8 *Occupation: Delinquent. *Height: 1.75 m *Weight: 60 kg *Blood type: O- *Hobby: Drinking. *Hates: Being ordered. Thomas is a delinquent and a boy from a lower social class, he doesn't want to study and prefers to have problems rather than resolving them, he's a problem maker, but however, when he meets Milo, he changes his mind and will help him. Capital Oliver R. Valentine (R. Stands for Roy) *Nationality: English *Gender: Male *Age: 33 years old. *Birthday: September 10 *Occupation: Caregiver/Caretaker/Bounty Hunter. *Height: 1.85 m *Weight: 75 kg *Blood type: AB+ *Hobby: Finding Challenges. *Hates: Firearms. He's a bounty hunter and caretaker who works for Capital, he knows about the Neo race and he wants to extinguish all of them without question, he founds Milo as a interesting challenge, he actually takes care of a girl named Emma Stolz. He hates firearms. Emma Stolz *Nationality: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: 10 years old. *Birthday: July 11 *Occupation: N/A *Height: 1.35 m *Weight: 29 kg *Blood type: A- *Hobby: Drawing. *Hates: Violence. Emma is a young girl from Capital who follows Oliver on his daily hunting adventures in the city, she's innocent and cheerful when she sees a friend or someone smiling, but when she sees an enemy, her face change to a very serious little girl. Prince Prince XV *Nationality: European (Country unspecified) *Gender: Male *Age: 27 years old. *Birthday: May 17 *Occupation: Prince and wrestler *Height: 1.97 m *Weight: 95 kg *Blood type: O *Hobby: Wrestling. *Hates: Height complains. He's a Prince named Prince from the highest positions on the royalty, and also a member of Capital and one of the bodyguards of Pope Mars, he's surprisingly huge for his duty, and anybody whould easily remark him as a bodybuilder, but is in fact a Wrestler. Mars (Real name unknown, Surname Stolz) *Nationality: South American *Gender: Female *Age: 24 years old. *Birthday: February 19 *Occupation: High Pope of Capital *Height: 1.74 m *Weight: 54 kg *Blood type: AB *Hobby: Appreciation of Art. *Hates: Impure people. The Pope who's in fact a young woman. She's the highest member of Capital, and her power is strong, to be equal of those from the NEO race, she orders Oliver and Prince what they most do. She's also the "self-confessed" sister of Emma. NPC Phantom *Nationality: Unknown *Gender: Chosen by the player. *Age: It grows fast during the game. *Birthday: The day that you installed the game. *Occupation: N/A *Height: Varies *Weight: Varies *Blood type: Varies *Hobby: Varies *Hates: Varies Phantom is a mysterious being, nobody knows about it, but judging by its data, is notorious for being non human, non NEO too. But despite this, its personality start as shy and thoughtful. And grows fast, depending of the player's choice, his or her personality changes. Haydée Chardin Elle's twin sister, a cosplayer and also journalist too. But takes the job less seriously than Elle. Anna Bonatti (Leone's Mother) She works in a Restaurant and she's the one who guides them in the mission work. She looks like more of an older sister rather than a mother. Rawr A cute dinosaur from the Neo Race, it used to be a monster, but suddenly turned into a cute creature. Elephant head A man with an elephant mask. Worlds They're all named under subjects. Except the last one. #Physics Land #Math City #Biology Town #History Province #Chemistry Empire #Music Community #Art House #Phantom's World #Special World (Hidden, when you did end the game, it will be included in New Game +) Bosses *Atom: Basic unit of all matter. The end boss of Physics Land. *Million: A pile of Numbers with money label. The end boss of Math City. *Plant: An evil old tree who happened to be possessed. The end boss of Biology Town. *Mr. Book Teacher: A book who talks. The end boss of History Province. *Poison: A poison in a tube. Boss of Chemistry Empire. *Hemidemisemiquaver: Also called Sixty-fourth note, is a music note. Boss of Music Community. *Pencil case: A possessed emotionless pencil case with its colors representing elements. Boss of Art House. *Phantom: The character that you developed or yourself is the very own final boss. As an adult, he or she now thinks that he or she's useless and is really ready to destroy the world for himself or herself. Final boss of the game, based on Giygas from MOTHER and Earthbound. Mooks *Yoyo-man *Juanjo *Galleta *Namrepus *Tab *B-Ianchi *Sr. Pantalones *Lleh *Legna *Pantruca *Cebollín *Mille-Feuille *Pasta dudes *Pizza men *Candy *Carnival dancers *Quarter note *Half note *Eight note *Pencils **Red Pencil: The leader, uses fire. **Blue Pencil: The second, uses water. **Green Pencil: The strongman, uses earth. **Yellow Pencil: The genius, uses air/wind. **Pink Pencil: The girl, uses thunder. *Dolls **Soldier Doll **Knight Doll **Crazy Doll *Phantom **Girl Phantom **Boy Phantom **Teenage Phantom (Female) **Teenage Phantom (Male) **Adult Male Phantom **Adult Female Phantom *Grim Reapers **Rap bones **Dancing bones **Metal bones **Happy bones *Zombies **Zombie lolita: Elle and Haydée's look a like. **Bombee: A zombie who has an intelligible voice. **Noom: A Zombie who has a funky rainbow colored hair. **Nus: A giant zombie who wants to eat... humans. *Aliens *Horseman without head More to come. Category:DLC Category:RPG Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games